Wonder Woman: Bloodlines
Wonder Woman: Bloodlines is a 2019 American direct-to-video animated superhero film focusing on the superheroine Wonder Woman who is voiced by Rosario Dawson for a fifth time. Rosario Dawson Talks 'Joker,' the DC Animated Film ‘Wonder Woman: Bloodlines’ and Comics Changing the World - Complex It is the 14th installment of the DC Animated Movie Universe and the 36th overall film in the DC Universe Animated Original Movies line. The movie is rated PG-13. Synopsis Experience an all-new adventure with DC’s most powerful heroine—filled with intrigue, mythology and relentless battles on shores near and far—in Wonder Woman: Bloodlines, the next entry in the popular series of DC Universe Movies. In Wonder Woman: Bloodlines, Amazon princess Diana of Themyscira chooses to save fighter pilot Steve Trevor and return him to his home in America—setting in motion one of Wonder Woman’s most captivating chapters. Fulfilling the role of both ambassador as well as protector, Diana soon earns the name Wonder Woman from the gracious people of Earth. Equally strong in body, heart and will, she makes it her mission to help a troubled young girl enlisted by a deadly organization known as Villainy, Inc., whose criminal members have their sights set on invading Themyscira, Diana’s paradise home. Prepare for a thrilling quest packed with brutal battles, mysterious mythology and endless wonder!Wonder Woman: Bloodlines (2019) | DC Plot Five years ago, Princess Diana of Themyscira rescued captain Steven "Steve" Trevor from a Parademon attack which leaves the weary pilot seriously injured. Diana takes him to a mending chamber where he is fully recovered with the use of a purple healing ray. However, Diana's mother Queen Hippolyta takes Steve prisoner due to breaking the cardinal law of Paradise Island. Eventually only to be broken out by Diana, betraying her mother who challenges her daughter to a duel before leaving to protect man's world, disgusting Hippolyta. In Washington, D.C., Etta Candy takes Diana and Steve to Dr. Julia Katapelia to research the history of man's world while Diana befriends Julia's daughter Vanessa who becomes more jealous of Diana as her parent pays more attention to Diana than her. In the present, Julia requests Diana's help to find her daughter Vanessa after dispatching an armed robbery. She is informed by Mrs. Kapatelia that Venessa is trading an artifact to the villainess Doctor Poison. Diana intervenes but is confronted by Poison's enforcer; Giganta. Having tangled with Wonder Woman in the past and lost, Giganta injects herself with a mysterious enhancement serum to bolster herself but is ultimately defeated. Meanwhile, Julia is killed in a crossfire between a group of Nazi soldiers and Steve. Vanessa blames Diana for her death by coming into her life. She oversees Diana and Steve at Julia's grave through CCTV footage until she is recruited by Doctors Poison and Cyber to undergo an experiment which turns her into Silver Swan. Diana and Steve locate Doctor Poison in Qurac where she is confronted by Silver Swan who is captured by Diana as Doctor Poison flees with a prototype bioweapon. Diana believes that the purple healing ray that saved Steve from his Parademon attack half a decade prior can save Vanessa from the T.O Virus that is slowly killing her due to the experiment. Although she doesn't remember the location of Themyscira as is the mystic safety measure which prevents others from finding it, prompting them to visit Veronica Cale who helps Diana locate the hidden isle. They discover that Diana must drink water from a fountain located at the Temple of Pasiphae to gain knowledge of the location. Etta aids Diana and Steve in their travel to the temple where they are confronted by Cheetah who is working for an organization known as Villainy Inc., which Doctor Poison is also part of, lead by Doctor Cyber. Cheetah takes a mysterious serum similar to what Giganta took that gives her enhanced physical attributes to match Diana’s, as well as a more animalistic appearance. Steve and Etta enter a maze where they are confronted by a Minotaur which they use to break through the maze. Diana uses her lasso of truth to defeat and subdue Cheetah. Making her way to her friends at the center of the maze where she then drinks the water from it's prize challis. After receiving a glare of visions, she turns to find the Minotaur stirring again, realizing the creature is enchanted to defend the fountain. Diana destroys it, doing so also sets the Minotaur free afterwhich Steve names him "Ferdinand". Diana, Steve and Etta make their way to Themyscira which is already being invaded by Villainy Inc. There, Doctor Poison unleashes their endgame weapon - Medusa, who kills Doctor Poison and Cyber. Diana battles Medusa who attempts to stone Vanessa but is saved by Diana. Diana uses Medusa's venom to blind her eyes to prevent Medusa's power. Eventually, Diana kills Medusa and reconciles with her mother. Diana, Steve, and Vanessa are then healed by the healing ray. Following the battle, Hippolyta claims Diana the champion of Themyscira and returns to man's world. In a mid-credits scene, it is revealed that Veronica funded Doctor Poison and Dr. Cyber, sending them Themyscira's location. Diana also learns that Cale shot Julia in order to keep her involvement a secret and to turn Vanessa against Diana. Veronica states that she intends to visit Themyscira to study its technology and exploit it for personal gain. Diana responds by impaling her sword in Veronica's desk, telling her that she will need a weapon if she threatens her friends again, and leaves. Veronica warns Diana as she leaves that she's coming for her while trying to pull her sword out of her desk. Production In July 2018 , Wonder Woman: Bloodlines was announced at San Diego Comic-Con.Wonder Woman: Bloodlines Animated Movie Coming in 2019 - Den of Geek In July 2019, it was reported that Rosario Dawson would be reprising her role as Wonder Woman from previous films, and would be joined by Jeffrey Donovan as Steve Trevor, Marie Avgeropoulos as Vanessa Kapatelis/Silver Swan, Kimberly Brooks as Cheetah and Giganta, Michael Dorn as Ferdinand, Ray Chase as the lead bandit, Mozhan Marnò as Doctor Cyber, Adrienne C. Moore as Etta Candy, Courtenay Taylor as Doctor Poison, Nia Vardalos as Julia Kapatelis, and Constance Zimmer as Veronica Cale. Wonder Woman Bloodlines Gets Synopsis, Art, Voice Cast - CBR Release Wonder Woman: Bloodlines was first screened for a public audience at New York Comic Con during the weekend of October 4, 2019. The film was accompanied by a discussion panel with creators. Wonder Woman: Bloodlines Trailer Reveals First Look At DC Universe Movie - Screenrant Cast Voice cast Gallery Wonder Woman Bloodlines Movie Poster at NYCC 2019.png|NYCC 2019 poster Wonder Woman Bloodlines Promotional NYCC 2019 Image.png|Diana Prince in WW: Bloodlines Rosario Dawson as Wonder Woman for NYCC 2019.png|Rosario Dawson at NYCC 2019 Promotional Videos Trailer - "Wonder Woman Bloodlines" Wonder Woman Bloodlines clip - "Robot Fight" Wonder Woman Bloodlines - clip - "Silver Swan Revealed" Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Wonder Woman: Bloodlines